Close Your EyesWe'll Make It Dark Again
by PinkSunglassesAndUndershirts
Summary: Klaine cuddles. Kurt brings up something he can't stop thinking about and how Blaine made it better without even knowing. Basically fluffy angst.


_A/N: This is already on live journal but I know not everyone is on there so I thought I'd share it here as well. Hopefully you guys like it!_

* * *

><p>"I used to think I was special."<p>

Kurt broke the silence with a soft whisper.

It wasn't unusual for Kurt and Blaine to be sitting -or laying- in silence. Especially since the silence was never _uncomfortable _nor was it ever really silent; always filled with soft breaths, steady (or unsteady, depending on the act) heartbeats, random humming, detached lyrics. It was blissful, perfect, amazing and so very comfortable. It was even better on this particular night because it was one of the few summer nights that they were spending completely alone. Burt had treated Carol out to a nice dinner in a fancy restaurant that surprisingly _wasn't_ Breadstix and as soon as they had left (neglecting to specify when they would be returning knowing that the fear of being walked in on would discourage Kurt and Blaine from getting carried away) Finn had bounded out the door, his arms laden with controllers and video games claiming that Puck and Sam had attempted to start a gaming marathon without him and he absolutely had to get there to show them 'who's boss'.

And it wasn't like they hadn't taken advantage of the empty house. If their tousled hair, red lips and the steadily darkening bruises along Blaine's collarbone and the juncture where neck met shoulder weren't proof enough, the fact that they both had to shower and change into sweats to rid themselves of the sticky mess in their pants definitely was.

Blaine had made it a habit of coming over after his shift at The Six Flags ended and the polyester blend uniform he was stuck in all day not only made Kurt want to gauge his eyes out, it left Blaine uncomfortably hot and sweaty so he always ended up showering at Kurt's. There were only so many articles of clothing he could fish out of the depth of his closet that would fit his boyfriend (and leave him looking semi-presentable) before Kurt just suggested Blaine just leave a bunch of clothes at his house to make things easier.

The fact that Kurt was willing to sacrifice a whole drawer of closet space was enough to prove just how much he loved his boyfriend. Not that anyone needed any proof, really. You could see it in the way the two looked at each other; puppy love had nothing on them.

So after completely taking advantage of the empty house (Kurt had also taken advantage of Blaine's weak spots till he was a moaning, writhing mess under him) they were now basking in the silence that came with it, with both of them resting on Kurt's bed in house clothes; Kurt was draped over Blaine's chest tracing his finger over it absentmindedly and Blaine was alternating between running his finger's through Kurt's damp hair or scratching his nails down Kurt's back, both actions left Kurt fluttering his eyelashes and eliciting soft sighs.

Blaine wasn't at all disappointed when Kurt spoke up though, knowing that there had to be a reason for the seemingly random statement and resisting, with much difficulty, the urge to argue his boyfriends use of the past tense. He gave a soft hum, indicating to Kurt that he was listening patiently for whenever Kurt decided to continue, all the while resuming the soft petting of his boyfriend's soft locks in what he hoped was an encouraging manner, not really catching on to how distracting it was to Kurt.

"When I was younger, I mean." Kurt elaborated, his fingers reaching up to tug at the soft material of Blaine's shirt and exposing his collar bone for Kurt to trace, pressing softly at the bruise there and smirking when Blaine twitched under him. His voice was noticeably softer when he continued with the next sentence and Blaine almost held his breath as he strained his ears to catch it; "I used to think that because the moon followed me… I was special. I'd run sometimes, as fast as I could but it was always there. And I'd hide behind trees and curtains but every time I peeked out, it was there and I thought…I thought that something really good was going to happen to me, that I was destined to, I don't know… lead some sort of special life or that I was extraordinary.

"And then things at school started to get bad. People started noticing things about me which they didn't like and you know, things just sort of went down hill from there."

Kurt paused taking a moment to stop himself from getting emotional and though his eyes shined a little brighter, no tears fell. He gulped slightly before continuing. "It was hard, with all the insults they threw at me and all the bullying, to believe that I was special anymore. I mean, the moon was still there but I knew for sure it wasn't because I was special. The opposite of that probably…" He trailed off rolling his eyes and sighing softly.

Blaine could just about feel his heart breaking. He slid his hands to wrap them around Kurt giving his boyfriend an affectionate squeeze. "Kurt", he breathed out completely at loss for words. It pained him to see his boyfriend like this, to hear Kurt believe that he wasn't special all because of close-minded idiots. He wanted to make things better, maybe even go back in time, back to when Kurt was a kid. He'd pull the curtain back and show Kurt the moon, show him that it didn't matter what anyone said, the moon was still there, he was special.

But he couldn't. Because it was too late to change what he had been through, they were older now, the scars of their past still there and they were both old enough to know that the moon didn't _follow _anyone, it was just there. He still wanted to make things better for his boyfriend, he wasn't going to sit there and let Kurt believe all those things.

Kurt seemed to sense that Blaine had something to say and he shifted his position, lying on his stomach instead and propping himself up on Blaine's chest, shaking his head. "I'm not done." Kurt murmured, smiling softly. "I promised myself this wouldn't turn into a let's-pity-Kurt-the-trouble-teen situation."

He paused again and his lip found it's way between his teeth as he chewed on it, casting his eyes downwards he resumed, a soft pink tinge colored his cheeks. "Being with you, though, it kind of makes all of that go away. Now, it -it doesn't matter that the moon's not following me, you have a way of making me feel special again and I just- I love you." He finished with a shrug, picking slightly at Blaine's shirt and dragging his blue eyes upwards to meet the hazel ones.

Kurt didn't know what to expect when he went to meet Blaine's gaze- possibly amusement or maybe even pity. He had felt rather foolish throughout the whole ordeal bringing up things he had never told anyone knowing that not only was it stupid to think the moon was following you (even though he _had_ been just a kid), it was ridiculous to put faith in it. But it was something that he couldn't help at the time and he was worried that Blaine wouldn't know how to react. What he _wasn't_ expecting though, was to look up and see eyes filled with adoration and understanding gazing back at him.

"Kurt", Blaine said again this time with more certainty, a single syllable, the name of the boy who swept him off his feet and turned his world upside down, the boy who moved him in so many ways, who looked past the dapper blazer and gelled hair, the boy who he loved with every cell in his being. Blaine acted quickly, gripping Kurt's waist and flipping them till Blaine was propped up over him, his hands on either side of the pale skinned boy.

"You are the most special person I've ever met, Kurt", Blaine said hoping that if his words didn't convince Kurt his eyes would. He leaned down to press soft kisses along Kurt's neck, his lips barely brushing against the skin as he made his way to Kurt's jaw. "And you are destined to lead an extraordinary life", he murmured against his boyfriend's ear smirking slightly as he felt Kurt shiver under him. Kurt made a little choked sound and Blaine barely had time to analyze it before he felt himself being tugged down and kissed fiercely.

Blaine felt the silent thanks behind it kissing Kurt back with just as much passion, nipping at his bottom lip before pulling back and reaching up to push a stray strand of hair off of Kurt's forehead. "I love you so much Kurt."

Kurt had heard his boyfriend tell him that he loved him in different variations. There was that first time in the coffee shop. Then the time Kurt had found Blaine's weak spot, right behind his ear, and proceeded to suck and lick at it till the words tumbled out of Blaine. And the time Kurt had agreed to take their relationship a step further (which was a big deal considering when they first met, Kurt could barely _say_ the word 'grind', let alone actually try it with Blaine). And that time when Kurt had thrown an absolute fit over Finn's outfit and refused to let his stepbrother leave the house before he changed his outfit and Blaine had looked at him with a mixture of amusement and affection. Blaine said it in an exasperated way before he gave in and let Kurt chose the movie/musical they watched and he said in a grateful way when Kurt took care of him. But this was Kurt's all time favorite way; when he could practically feel the love generating off of Blaine. It always made his breath catch and left him with butterflies in his stomach and a smile so wide it was painful.

"I love you too." He murmured reaching up to kiss Blaine again and feeling like an enormous weight had been lifted off of him

They never did hear Kurt's parents pull up in the driveway.

* * *

><p><em>AN: And there you have it. Reviews are love :)_


End file.
